Once Upon a Time
by aldysgal aka Tiffany
Summary: It's Christmas time in Storybrook and Regina and Robin are hosting everyone for the holidays.


Title: Once Upon A Christmas

Author: Aldysgal

Rated: M

Keywords _OUtlaw Queen

Author's this was inspired by all the beautiful fan art created by artists this Christmas season. I wanted to get it up by Christmas and I'm a working mom so I'm posting unbated for the time being. I hope that it helps with your once hitatus blues and Have a Merry Christmas

The late afternoon sky was a beautiful cornflower blue polka dotted with large white fluffy clouds. The trees radiated a kaleidoscope of colors onto the snow blanketed ground as sunbeams danced off glistening ice sickle prisms dangling from every branch, as snowflakes looped and pirouetted around them. Regina stood quietly at the window watching as Henry and Roland attempted to assemble a snowman in the yard below. She couldn't help but smile as they're efforts were randomly interrupted by snowball fights and fits of uncontrolled laughter.

"Not that I'm complaining but you may want to put a bit something more on before the guests arrive." Robin's voice teased from somewhere behind her.

Turning, she found him propped against the doorframe, a roguish grin spread across his lips and his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Really, I thought this was perfect." She smiled, motioning to the black silk camisole and shorts set she adorned.

"It is quite lovely," Robin smirked, before making his way across the room to her. Sliding his hands over the silky curve of her hips, he pulled her gently into him and rested his forehead against hers. "But… unless you want me to send the bulk of the evening having more than conversation with a few of my Merry Men perhaps something a bit more conservative may be in order."

"Perhaps," Regina quipped with a playful smile, sliding her hands up the length of his arms until they rested at his shoulders.

"Although, I wouldn't be completely opposed to a small private viewing later this evening," he whispered leaning in just enough to capture her lips with his own.

Melting into the kiss, Regina's hands came up to capture his cheeks, before pulling back to look at his face once more. "I think that could be arranged." She whispered nuzzling her nose against his.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" He asked the playfulness gone, as his thumb brushed lightly over her cheekbone.

"About, what," Regina asked, cradling her cheek against the warmth of his palm.

"About why it is you came upstairs nearly two hours ago and you're still not dressed." He said before kissing the tip of her nose.

"What if this was a mistake? What if it ends up being a disaster?" Regina questioned, searching his blue eyes for reassurance.

"You're over thinking again." Robin whispered leaning in and brushing his lips against hers. "These people are our friends and family."

"Who I've done horrible things to in the past," Regina interrupted.

"You can't keep judging yourself by your past, Regina. You're not the Evil Queen anymore, and everyone whose coming tonight knows that to be true." Robin reassured, gently caressing her face as he spoke.

"I just want everything to be perfect for you, Henry and Roland. It's our first Christmas together."

"Just being back here in your arms again, is all I need for a perfect Christmas." He whispered leaning in to capture her mouth again.

"Regina!" Roland's voce bellowed from downstairs.

"In here," Regina called pulling away from Robin and grabbing her robe off the bed.

"Regina!" Roland bellowed again.

"We're just in here, Roland. Now, what did I say about yelling inside the house?" Robin said sternly, walking towards the doorway to call to his son.

"You said 'we don't yell in the house'. But Papa, I neeeeeed Regina," Roland reasoned, as he came to stand in the doorway, his dimpled cheeks rosy from the cold and his tiny boots leaving a snow trail behind him.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Regina asked tying the belt of her robe and stepping out from behind Robin.

"We need a scarf, and a hat, and… and..." Roland struggled to remember.

"Are you cold? Perhaps you should come in from outside then." Robin interrupted concerned.

"They're not for me, Papa!" Roland giggled. "Henry said we need them for the snowman!"

"What on earth does a snowman need a hat and scarf for?" Robin looked perplexed.

"Henry said if you put a magic hat on the snowman's head he'll come to life and play with us!" Roland explained excitedly.

"And what makes you think I have a magic hat?" Regina asked lifting an eyebrow teasingly.

"Cause Henry said you have all kinds of magic, now that we're a family." Roland explained.

"He did, did he? Let's have a look in my closet and see what we can find." Regina amused, extending a hand towards Roland.

"Gloves!" Roland grinned with pride for finally remembering the last crucial item. "We need gloves too!"

"I think I know just the ones." Regina said with a wink as she led him over to the large closet doors. "So does this snowman of yours have a name?"

"Henry said we should call him Frosty or Olaf, but I think we should call him Walter."

"Walter?" Robin asked from behind them. "Why on earth, Walter?"

"Because he looks like a Walter a course," Roland replied grinning.

"What exactly does a Walter look like?" Robin questioned perplexed yet again.

"You're so silly, Papa, he looks like a snowman," Roland giggled.

"Well I think Walter is a lovely name." Regina said pulling out a hat box from the back of the closet.

"Me too," Roland smiled, his eyes watching intently as Regina opened the box in her hands.

"Do you think these will do?" She asked presenting him with a black top hat, an expensive red, Gucci scarf and a pair of sparkly, black gloves.

"Are they magic?" Roland asked his eyes growing wide as he stepped a little closer to examine the treasures in her hand.

Waving her free hand over the items, Regina looked at Roland, who was watching her carefully. "They are now."

"Yes!" Roland yelled jumping up and down in excitement, before lurching forward and throwing his tiny arms around Regina's waist in a tight hug.

"Roland, are you coming?" Henry's voice boomed from downstairs.

"Thank you Regina! You are the best!" Roland said giving her one last squeeze before grabbing his treasures and running out the door yelling, "Henry you were right, she had magic ones!"

"Did you really just enchant that hat with magic?" Robin asked, coming to take her in his arms again.

"Just a little spell, it is Christmas after all." Regina smiled wrapping her arms around his waist and drawing him closer.

"Best be careful, Milady, you wouldn't want to get the reputation of being a push over." Robin teased.

"The magic is only temporary, and I'm not the one who let them have chocolate cake for breakfast." Regina countered, raising an eyebrow at him playfully.

"In my defense, Henry made quite a valid argument," Robin fumbled to explain. "Cake does have all the essential breakfast foods, milk, eggs… What?" he asked when he found her staring teary eyed at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just I never thought… I mean after everything that happened with Marian and your leaving… I guess I'd just given up all hope of ever having this." Regina explained a stray tear spilling down her cheek.

"Is that why you're second guessing the party tonight? Because of everything that's happened," Robin asked sorrowfully, brushing the tear tenderly away with the pad of his thumb.

"It just seems like whenever I have a moment of happiness something happens to destroy it. I just don't want to lose you again, I'm not sure I could survive it." She confessed.

"We're together now and I'm not going anywhere," Robin reassured pulling her in and kissing her softly. "I'm afraid you're stuck with us." He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"Promise," She questioned biting down on her bottom lip and searching his blue eyes.

"Cross my heart," He smiled, grasping her hand and bringing it to rest just over his heart, before leaning in and capturing her lips once more. "As much as I would love to spend the rest of the night right here in your arms … you should probably get ready."

"True," Regina sighed pulling him in tighter and nuzzling her nose against his. "Or… we could send the boys to Emma's and lock ourselves in for the night."

"As tempting as that sounds, and believe me it does sound rather lovely, I don't think the boys will play along." Robin smiled kissing the end of her nose.

"You're probably right," She sighed again leaning forward and brushing her lips against his lightly.

"Although, we do have a bit of time before everyone arrives and the boys are busy with their magical snowman." Robin murmured against her mouth, as his hands untied the belt of her robe and slipped over the silky contours of her hips until they captured her butt and tugged her closer.

Half gasping, half laughing, Regina surrendered to the kiss opening her mouth to allow his tongue to slip over her teeth and entangle with her own.

"Papa, Come see!" Roland's voice echoed up the stairs.

Robin sighed disappointed, dropping his head and nuzzling his face into the curve of her neck and where he left a tiny trail of feathery kisses. "Rain check?"

"Can't wait," Regina murmured in a breathy whisper, her head falling back to give him better access to sensitive spot near where her pulse pounded allowing his mouth to suckle the area lightly.

"Papa!" Roland bellowed again.

"I should probably head down and see what he needs." He exhaled, lifting his head until their eyes met again.

"And I should probably get dressed." Regina smiled.

"Hold my place?' He questioned brushing his lips lightly against her ear as he spoke.

"Always." She whispered back

"PaPAAAAAA!" Roland boomed louder.

"I'm coming Roland, stop hollering" He yelled before turning and leaning in to capture her lips once more before he turned to go. Walking to the door he turned and looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you more." she chimed smiling.

"Impossible." He smirked with a wink, as he disappeared out the door.

Regina watched him go then retreated to her closet to find something to wear.

An hour later, Regina made her way into the living room to find Roland and Henry munching on cookies and hot chocolate.

"How did the hat work out?" Regina smiled, kissing each boy on the head as she passed.

"It was awesome! Thanks mom." Henry smiled stuffing a whole cookie into his mouth.

"The snowman really came to life, Regina!" Roland exclaimed excited.

"Did he?" Regina asked smiling.

"It was just like Henry said, we put the hat on his head and his eyes blinked and he started dancing around and singing, and he ran so fast like so fast I couldn't even keep up and…" Roland rambled excitedly, jumping up and down, his hands moving in all directions.

"Slow down, Roland, take a breath" Robin warned coming into the room, carrying two glasses of wine. He smiled at Regina and held out one of the glasses to her. "You look beautiful. Here, I thought you might need this to calm your nerves."

"Thank you." Regina said taking the glass and immediately bringing it to her lips to take a sip.

"Why are you nervous?" Roland asked suddenly, stopping his exuberant details of the snowman's magical feet.

"I'm not." Regina said quickly, looking to Robin, who mouthed 'Sorry' with a grin.

"Papa said you are, and Papa never lies." Roland said tugging on her hand until she sat down on the couch beside him, so he could climb up into her lap. Once there, he wrapped his little arms lovingly around her neck.

"What's this for?" Regina asked, placing her glass on the end table so she could wrap both arms tightly around him in a warm embrace.

"So you won't be nervous. Whenever I get nervous Papa always gives me a big hug and I always feel better. Do you feel better?" Roland questioned, pulling back and tilting his head, to look at her, his wide eyes hopeful.

"Much." Regina smiled, leaning forward and kissing the end of his nose.

"Good," Roland exclaimed proudly.

"Hey, I thought you boys were going to bring the tree up from the basement." She said suddenly realizing it wasn't in the corner.

"I was going to talk to you about that actually." Robin replied.

"What's there to talk about, you can't have a tree trimming party without a tree." Regina quipped placing Roland back on his feet and getting to her own.

"Well, we were thinking it might be nice to go into the forest and cut down a real tree."

"And who is we?" Regina asked lifting an eyebrow in Henry's direction.

"Don't look at me," Henry said with a lopsided grin. "But it does sound like a pretty cool idea."

"Actually it was Will, David, and myself" Robin responded quickly making his way over to her. "We were talking yesterday at Granny's and we thought it would be nice if we all went out into the forest as a family to pick a tree, a bit of family bonding as David put it."

"You do realize there's more than a foot of snow out there?" Regina questioned.

"Come on, Mom, you're not afraid of little snow are you?" Henry begged.

"Please, Regina, Papa and I always decorate a real tree in the forest." Roland added.

"You seem to be a bit out numbered." Robin smiled, pulling her into his arms.

"Why do I get the feeling I should get used to that?" Regina said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Robin teased leaning in to capture her lips.

"They're here! They're here!" Roland yelled from the window as he raced towards the front entrance.

"Ready?" Robin whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Not even a little bit," Regina whispered back.

"Stop thinking, everything it going to be wonderful." Robin assured leaning in and capturing her lips in a long deep embrace.

Lost in the kiss, they were vaguely aware of the front door opening and the soft echo of voices murmuring moments before Roland's voice bellowed loudly, "They're in the living room kissing again. Come on I'll show you!" A second later, he burst into the room with his guests in tow. His dimpled cheeks spread into a wide grin; he pointed at the embracing couple, "See I told ya, still kissing!"

"Merry Christmas," Mary Margret laughed making her way into the living room with baby Neal cradled in her arms.

"Merry Christmas," Regina said embarrassed, releasing Robin's waist and turning to greet her guests.

"Wow it smells great in here!" David replied coming in behind Mary Margret.

"Regina has been cooking all day." Robin replied with a smile slipping his hand into hers, and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Are Emma and Killian with you?"

"They're not far behind," Mary Margaret offered struggling to get her coat off. "Are Mr. Gold and Belle coming?"

"As far as I know," Regina answered, taking a deep breath and giving Robin's hand a squeeze back.

"Did you tell Regina about the tree?" David asked Robin in a half whisper.

"Actually we were just discussing it when you arrived." Robin explained, glancing at the woman beside him.

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Mary Margaret piped in still struggling with her coat.

"Do you need me to help with something?" Regina offered seeing her struggle.

"Could you take the baby?" Mary Margret asked looking up to meet her eyes.

"The Baby, Are you sure?" Regina asked surprised.

"Of Course, unless you don't want…" Mary Margret began.

"No, of course, here," Regina said moving hesitantly towards the mother and son.

Mary Margret paused just long enough to slip the sleeping child into Regina's arms before she finished taking off her coat and rummaging through the diaper bag.

Regina looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled. "I remember Henry at this age." She acknowledged quietly. "He used to like to be bundled so tightly I used to worry he'd lose circulation."

"He did?" Emma's voice interrupted from behind them.

"He looked like a sausage roll." Regina smiled as she turned to greet the newest arrivals. "I took a million pictures maybe we can look for them when we get back from picking a tree and you can see for yourself."

"I'd like that." Emma smiled.

"Sorry to interrupted, but do you mind if I put these in the fridge?" Mary Margret asked holding up several bottles.

"Of course, help yourself." Regina said motioning towards the kitchen.

"I've got them." David said grabbing the bottles and turning to face Robin and Killian who were in a deep discussion on what size tree would look best. "You guys want to give me hand?"

"Is it really that difficult to place a couple of bottles in the refrigerator that you need two assistants?" Emma asked her father.

"These new gadgets you have here can be quite complicated, Love. Robin and I best have a look, just to make sure everything is in working order." Hook replied leaning in to plant a kiss on Emma's cheek before disappearing down the hall to the kitchen after David and Robin.

"Whiskey," Regina stated still examining the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked looking over at her.

"Robin got a very expensive bottle of whiskey last night and it just happens to be in the kitchen."

"Ah." Emma smiled.

"Regina, is it time yet?" Roland asked tugging on the hem of her red dress.

"Not yet, sweet heart, we're still waiting for a few more people to arrive." Regina said softly, rustling his hair with her free hand.

"Did I hear someone say whiskey?" Will asked, striding into the living room with a grin.

"Uncle Will!" Roland shrieked happily, throwing his tiny body into Will's waiting arms.

"Well if it ain't my favorite Merry Man," Will laughed, scooping up the energetic boy and tossing him into the air.

"Watch his head!" Regina warned sternly, glaring at the duo. "Wait, how did you get in? I didn't hear the doorbell."

"Family dunnie need the doorbell, and I'm family in' din that right, Roland?" Will explained with a grin, placing the boy on the ground again. "Besides you told me I was welcome anytime didn' ya?"

"I suppose I did." Regina said offering him a small grin.

Roland nodded and tugged on his hand. "Come on Uncle Will, Papa's in the kitchen, this way."

"Hey Kid," Emma said as Henry made his way over to them.

"Hey Mom," Henry smiled giving her a hug. "Did you guys see the snowman Roland and I built? Pretty cool huh?"

"Very cool," Mary Margret agreed.

Suddenly the doorbell sounded again. "I'd better get that." Regina said handing Neil back to Mary Margret, before making her way into the entrance hall and pulling open the door to find Rumple and Belle covered in snow, with a pack of Merry Men just behind them having a snowball fight in the front yard. "You can take them out of the forest, but…" Regina quipped. "Rumple, Belle, Please come in."

"Everything looks great, Regina." Belle said scanning the wreaths, ribbons, bows, and garland that wrapped their way up the stairwell.

"She's pretty handy with decorations isn't she?" Robin's voice came from the doorway to the living room. "Will said a few of my men were having a time out in the yard?"

"If you call destroying the yard having a time then yes, they seem to be having quite a time." Regina quipped.

"I'll just go round them up," Robin replied, placing a kiss to Regina's cheek as he past her on his way out the door.

"Who would have thought we'd be here a few months ago?" Rumple replied taking in his surroundings.

"Rumple, I thought we agreed we weren't going to dredge all that up this evening." Belle said softly taking his hand and squeezing. "You promised remember?"

"Of course Dearie, my apologies," Rumple said placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Everyone's in the living room." Regina sighed, extending her hand in that general direction just as Little John and a group of Merry Men came through the door laughing and stomping the snow from their boots.

"Your Majesty," Little John said tentatively, tipping his snow covered hat in Regina's direction as they made their way towards the group just beyond the entrance way.

"How are you holding up?" Robin whispered from behind her, his lips nuzzling against her ear, as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her backward to rest against him.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Regina asked watching the group laughing and talking in the next room.

"Because, you're an amazing mother and a bit of a pushover," Robin laughed kissing her earlobe and tightening the arms around her waist.

"Careful, Mr. Hood you're walking a dangerous line" Regina smirked spinning in his arms until they were face to face, their lips just inches apart.

"Haven't you heard? I'm an outlaw, I live for danger." Robin whispered with a grin.

"Papa, is it time yet?" Roland asked anxiously, appearing in the doorframe.

"Yes Roland, go get your coat and boots on. It's time." Robin directed before turning his attention back to Regina "We should probably go before he comes back."

"Definitely," Regina smiled leaning in just enough to brush her lips against his.

Sliding his hands into the soft, dark tresses that sounded her face, Robin sank into the kiss completely.

"Papa you said it's time to go!" Roland commanded stepping back through the doorway in his coat and boots.

"Totally busted," Robin murmured against her mouth with a large grin.

Regina nodded with a laugh releasing him from her arms and turning to face Roland. "Let's go pick out that tree." She offered.

The walk into the forest was bitterly cold as snowflakes whirled and danced around everyone. Regina watched as Henry and Robin walked in deep discussion over where they were sure to find the biggest tree, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Who would have thought a year ago we'd be trudging into the forest in a snow storm to cut down a Christmas tree together." Mary Margaret said coming to walk beside her.

"It is a little surreal, isn't it?" Regina remarked smiling a little wider.

"Amazing what a little hope can do." Mary Margret smiled. "Speaking of which I think you still owe me that quarter."

"Yes I believe I do." Regina laughed.

"It's freezing out here!" Emma complained pushing her hands deeper into her pockets as she came to join them. "Tell me again why we're out here."

"You're dad and Robin thought it would be a nice family adventure." Mary Margret explained.

"You just had to fall for the outdoorsy type didn't you?" Emma teased Regina.

"Like your pirate is any better?" Regina quipped pointing toward Hook who was enthralled in a makeshift sword battle with Roland.

"You have a point." Emma smirked.

"Well at least they're not Ebenezer Scrooge." Belle said catching up to them.

"Rumple's not a fan of Santa Clause I take it?" Regina asked looking over to find him walking a few steps behind the others.

"I've done everything I can possibly think of to no avail." Belle sighed exasperated. "I mean I know things between us are still being worked through, But I thought he'd at least try and muster up some holiday spirit for Henry."

"It's still early," Mary Margret said hopefully. "Maybe he'll come around."

"Yeah, perhaps you're right," Belle smiled.

"So, things with Marian are good?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"As good as can be expected," Regina replied looking a little uncomfortable.

"Killian, told me she's seeing someone." Emma continued.

"Apparently the Sherriff of Nottingham has been carrying a torch for her all these years. He was quite happy to find her… available." Regina responded still watching Robin and the boys.

"Who knows maybe things will work out for them?" Mary Margret piped in. "Maybe he's even her true love."

"Maybe, I just hope she finds happiness, after… everything." Regina said quietly.

"Tell me you're not still blaming yourself?" Mary Margret said

"Can you blame me?" Regina asked defensively.

"You weren't the only one who had a hand in changing Marian's life. I'm the one who brought her through the time portal." Emma responded.

"Which wouldn't even have been necessary if I hadn't tried to kill her," Regina interjected.

"Stop it, both of you." Mary Margret commanded. "Yes what happened with Marian was unfortunate but from what I've seen she isn't placing blame on anyone. She a good person I have to believe that where ever her path is leading her there is happiness waiting at its end."

"Still a proud member of the hope commission I see." Regina quipped.

"Come on Regina, you know as well as I do that hope works." Mary Margret quipped back.

"As much as I'm enjoying the banter I think the men have found a tree." Emma said pointing to the group of men gathered around a very tall pine tree.

"They're not serious?' Belle asked her mouth falling open just slightly as she caught sight of the tree in question.

"Oh I think they are." Mary Margret said with a laugh.

"Regina, that thing is as big as your living room." Belle said. "Someone needs to go and talk some sense into them."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Mary Margret suggested.

"I'll go." Emma sighed.

"We'll all go. I have a feeling it's going to take more than just one of us to get that axe out of your father's hand." Mary Margret retorted.

The four women made their way quickly over to the group of men, who were in a deep discussion as to what the best angle of attack was in cutting the enormous evergreen down."

"David, you're not seriously thinking about cutting down that 12 foot evergreen," Mary Margret asked.

"What? It's the perfect tree!"

"It's 12 feet tall!" Emma interjected.

"But Regina's living room has those vaulted ceilings they gotta be what like 20 feet high?" David said looking at Robin.

"At least I'd say more like 30." Robin responded.

"See this tree isn't even half as tall as the room." David defended.

"Even if we could cut it down and get it into the house, how on earth do you expect to decorate it?" Mary Margret inquired her eyebrow raised in a challenge.

"We could use a ladder?" Henry interjected.

"Or Regina could use her magic!" Roland added.

"Robin you can't be serious." Regina remarked looking at the outlaw. "It'll take forever to cut that thing down and drag it back to the house."

"Perhaps we should consider something a bit smaller." Robin mused.

"She's got you totally under her spell, Mate." Hook quipped with a grin.

"So you think this is the perfect tree?" Emma quipped looking at Hook.

"Well I didn't say that exactly." Hook back tracked.

"Looks like Robin isn't the only one under a spell." David teased with a laugh.

"I don't quite care who's under who's spell, I happen to be freezing me arse off, so if you fine ladies would just pick a tree I'd be right grateful." Will interjected.

With Roland and Henry's input everyone agreed upon a beautiful nine foot evergreen nestled just on the edge of a large clearing. As the men chopped and sawed at the tree's large trunk, Regina and Emma watched as Roland, Henry and Mary Margret made snow angels in the clearing.

"Thank you." Regina said quietly.

"For what?" Emma asked turning to look at her.

"For this," Regina motioned to the people around them. "For helping me find the author, and finding a way for Robin and Roland to come home."

"You deserve to happy, Regina. We all do." Emma reassured.

"You don't know how much I want to believe that."

"Then believe it. I made you a promise and I'm not going to give up until I've made good on it."

"You're not?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Hey that's what friends do right? They help each other, support each other."

"Yes I suppose they do." Regina smiled.

Just then the last piece of timber gave way to the axe in David's hand and the large tree fell to the snow covered ground. A short discussion about how best to transport their plump find back to the house resulted in each of the men agreeing to drag it part way with David taking the first pull.

"Papa?" Roland said tugging on his father's coat sleeve.

"Yes, Roland." Robin answered crouching down beside his son.

"Are we still gonna light a tree in the woods for the animals?" Roland asked his eyes large and pleading.

"Of course we will." Regina interrupted as she steadied herself on Henry's should to push some of the snow off the heel of her boot. "Which one do you think they would like the best?"

"That one!" Roland exclaimed excitedly pointing to the large 12 foot tree they'd originally chosen as their own.

"Regina we didn't bring any decorations." Robin reminded her softly.

"Didn't we?" Regina smirked mischievously.

"I don't understand." Robin said confused looking around them.

Roland began to giggle, and then looked up with a wide grin at Regina, who winked at him. Turning he took his father's face in his small hands, "Oh silly Papa, did you forget that Regina and Emma have magic?"

"I suppose I did." Robin laughed tugging the boy into his arms and standing.

A few moments and a bit of magic later, the 12 foot evergreen was beautifully decorated with lights, popcorn and cranberry tinsel and a few other animal friendly decorations.

"How'd we do, Kid?" Emma asked, looking down at Roland who'd struggled out of Robin's arms the minute they'd begun to work their magic.

"It's awesome!" Roland rejoiced running to stand beside it.

"Alright now that the animals have their tree, how about we head back to the house and decorate ours?" Regina suggested.

"Can we do just one more thing?" Roland asked.

"What's that?" Robin asked coming to crouch beside him.

"Can we make our Christmas wishes? Roland asked taking Regina's hand in one hand and Robin's in the other.

"Here?" Robin asked.

"Yep, no walls to keep them in," Roland explained proudly.

"He does have a point." Belle interjected.

"Alright then I guess it's settled lets all gather around the tree and everyone make a wish. What do you want most this Christmas?" Mary Margret directed.

"You want us to make the wish out loud?" Regina questioned raising her eyebrows at Mary Margret.

"How else is Santa going to hear it?" Mary Margret smiled in response.

"Touche' " Regina quipped looking a bit uncomfortable with sharing her person wishes with the group.

They all gathered around the big tree and one by one they shared their hopes and wishes for the Christmas season.

"I'd like a nice bottle of Whiskey to keep me warm." Will wished.

"I'd like more books for the library." Belle said next. "Alright, Rumple, your turn, what would you like Santa to bring you this Christmas?

Rumple stood for a moment in silence then took Belle's hand in his. "Redemption," He said quietly.

"Redemption can't be given, Rumple. It has to be earned." Belle said softly in response. "You're getting there."

"I'd like to have the whole Christmas holiday without having to fight a villain or worry about a new curse." David replied breaking the heavy silence that had befallen them.

"I'd like more times like this when we're all together and happy." Mary Margret continued. "How about you Emma?"

"Wow those are great wishes. Alright I guess I'd like everyone to get their happy ending." Emma said looking towards Regina with a smile.

"Nice, what about you Killian?" Mary Margret asked.

"Sounds a bit selfish, but I'd like the Jolly Roger back." He admitted.

"That's your home, wanting it back isn't selfish at all." Emma said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Your turn Roland," Regina urged. "What do you want this Christmas?"

"Gosh I want lots of stuff," He exclaimed happily. "But if I had to choose just one …. Hmmmm…. Well now that Henry and Regina are part of my family I have a brother… so I guess all I need now is a sister! Yep that's what I choose I want a baby sister, did you hear that Santa, a nice baby sister! I promise to love her and take care of her and everything! Okay Papa, your turn!"

Regina blushed looking sideways to find Robin's face spread in a very large grin.

"My turn, alright. That's a hard one because I already got what I wanted most in the world," He said looking up at Regina and then to Roland and Henry. "But I suppose if I have to make a wish, then I would wish to spend the rest of my life with the people I love the most." He stood then and wrapped his arm around Regina's waist pulling her into him and kissing her temple.

"Okay, Regina your turn, what do you want Santa to bring you!" Roland directed, looking up at her.

"I guess I'm with Emma, I'd like everyone to get their happy ending, even the villains." Regina said quietly leaning in to Robin slightly. "Henry?"

"All I ever wanted was a family, and I already got that but a few more brothers and sisters wouldn't hurt?" Henry said smiling at both is moms.

"Don't push it, Kid?" Emma teased rustling his hair.

"Alright who's ready for that hot coco?" Regina asked trying to change the subject.

"If we can add a bit of whiskey, I'm in" Will retorted, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "Can we head back now; my hands are bout frozen off?"

"Papa can you carry me?" Roland asked tugging on his sleeve again. "My feet are too tired to walk all the way back!"

"I've got a better idea, how about we ride back?" Mary Margret said mysteriously.

"And you propose we do that how?" Regina asked.

"In those…" Mary Margret grinned motioning to seven horse drawn sleighs waiting for them along the edge of the clearings.

"Where did those come from?" Regina asked.

"Let's just say Grumpy knows a guy." Mary Margret responded with a wink.

"Remind me to thank those munchkins." Regina retorted impressed.

"Dwarves," Mary Margret c corrected.

"Like I care," Regina quipped.

"Your carriage awaits, Milady." Robin said coming to take Regina's hand and help her into the waiting horse drawn carriage.

Once all the sleighs were loaded they headed off through the wood towards the town and the promise of warmth at Regina's house.

Back at the house, the men struggled to get the tree into position in the tree stand, while Mary Margret tended to Neil's feeding, Regina helped Roland out of his wet clothes, and Emma and Henry glanced through a book of photographs Regina had managed to conjure up with a puff of purple smoke.

"You really did look like a rolled up sausage." Emma teased showing Henry one of the many pictures of him swaddled up in a blanket.

Coats and boots left by the door, everyone gathered in the living room and began to decorate the tree. Soon the room was full of laughter and conversation, as everyone shared stories of Christmases past. It wasn't long before the nine foot evergreen was cloaked in shiny blubs, crystal angels, tiny soldiers, handmade treasures and glistening lights. As the last bow was tied to the branch, everyone stood back to admire their beautiful creation with dreamy smiles spread across their faces and hope gleaming in their eyes.

Once satisfied that the tree was perfect, they all headed into the dining room to enjoy the feast Regina had spent the morning creating. With plates full of delicious piles of mashed potatoes, vegetables, lamb, salad, golden rolls and Henry's favorite lasagna, they gathered around the oversized, cherry table with more laughter and stories to be told. Regina sat quietly taking in the chaos around her, a small smile spread across her lips, joining in occasionally with a quick retort or laugh when needed.

"Let me help you clean up," Mary Margret offered coming into the kitchen, her arms full of dirty dishes.

"Where's Neil?" Regina asked turning on the faucet and filling the sink with sudsy water.

"It's David's turn to change the dirty diaper," Mary Margret laughed placing the dishes on the counter next to the sink. "I'll wash, you dry?"

"Sure, thanks." Regina smiled moving over and grabbing a towel off the towel rack a foot away.

"Thank you for doing all this, I know you're not a huge fan of having everyone over." Mary Margret said scrubbing a plate before handing it to Regina.

"Yeah, well Henry deserves to be with his family, his whole family, for the holidays." Regina said taking the plate and drying it before she put it back in the cupboard. "To be honest I'm surprised so many people showed up."

"Did you think they wouldn't?"

"Well I don't exactly have the greatest history with most of them." Regina quipped raising her eyebrows.

"I think the keyword there is history, meaning the past. You're not the same person you were back then. If anyone deserves a second chance in this town it's you. I've seen the things that have happened you and I've watched you rise above them. No one has worked harder for forgiveness than you, Regina. You've changed, you're not a villain anymore and yes we are all Henry's family but we're your family too."

"You are? But…" Regina looked at her tears pooling in her eyes.

"Of Course we are. No family is perfect, everyone has disagreements and fights. Yes ours were a bit extreme, but that doesn't make us any less of a family."

"I guess I just thought…" Regina began.

"Is she in here over thinking again?" Robin asked coming into the kitchen and making his way over to the two women. "It's a dreadful habit, you know."

"I better go check on Neil." Mary Margret responded smiling at Robin and drying her hands on a dish towel, before disappearing out the kitchen door.

"Hiding," Regina accused playfully as Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her into him.

"More like stealing a moment alone with you," Robin responded with a smile, his hand coming up to caresses her cheek softly.

"Is that so?" She smiled sighing happily as her fingers danced across his back before pulling him closer.

"Well you always knew I was a thief," He teased, before dipping his head downward to being a trail of soft, lazy, tortuous kisses along her jawline and down the slope of her neck until his lips found the steady pounding of her pulse and began to suckle gently.

"True" Regina breathed out breathlessly, tipping her head to the side to offer him better access. "God…. Do you have any idea what that's doing to my insides?"

"This?" Robin whispered kissing his way back up her neck to her earlobe where he nipped and tugged before his tongue dipped out soothingly.

"Yes," She swallowed, closing her eyes on a moan as his teeth dragged along her jaw again.

Robin smiled against her neck as his fingers traced light patterns over her breasts.

"Ro…" She exhaled heavily. "There…. There's a…. a room full of people." Every cell in her body pulsated to life like pure energy crashing in waves from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

"So I should behave?" He asked in a breathy whisper against her ear before placing soft kisses from her temple to her cheek.

"Well I…" Regina gasped breathless and flustered as her fingers gripped his biceps.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite understand that, what were you saying?" Robin teased his teeth biting down on her earlobe again.

"For God sake… just kiss me already" Regina commanded turning her head towards him and catching his face in her hand to direct his mouth to hers.

"Thought you'd never ask" Robin teased before crushing his mouth hungrily against hers.

She parted her lips inviting him in so that she could scrap her teeth lightly over his tongue before entangling it with her own to sooth it. His low groan of approval vibrated through her body as she wrapping herself around him. He tasted dark, dangerous and soon her head was spinning with visions of wild, raging sex on the countertops while their guests sang Christmas carols in the next room.

Laughter boomed from the living room alerting them to the fact that at any moment they could have company. "Rob.." She began on a gasp trying to pull back from him.

"Not yet," He pleaded, shaken by what kissing her was doing to him. He caught her face in his hands searching her deep, brown eyes pleadingly before crushing his mouth against hers again on a silent oath to pick this up once their guests had gone. When he realized that kissing her was not going to help him calm down, he gentled his hold on her waist and rested his brow on hers, while his heart stilled.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" He asked on a long breath, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Not as much as I want you." She whispered leaning forward to steal another kiss.

"I could throw them all out," Robin suggested playfully as his breathing returned to normal.

"True," Regina smiled, cradling her cheek against his palm, her own hand covering his and holding it to her face, as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"But I don't suppose that's very hospitable, is it?"

"No, probably not," She smiled.

"So I suppose we should get back before someone misses us and comes looking?" He asked taking her hand in his and pulling back to look at her.

"Papa! Regina! Come on it's time for desert!" Roland bellowed as if on cue.

Regina laughed bring her hand to his face and leaning in to steal one last kiss before they made their way out of the kitchen to join the others.

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree, mugs of hot chocolate in hand, cookie crumbs the last remints of the array of deserts Regina and the boys had slaved over for the past two days scattered on empty plates. Henry had insisted they sing Christmas Carols and Robin had surprised most of them when he'd pulled an old acoustic guitar out of the hall closet and began to strum along. As evening faded into the twilight hours of night, everyone began to gather their belongs and say goodnight, with wishes of a Merry Christmas.

Emma, Killian, Mary Margret and David were the last to leave with the promise that they would return in the morning to open presents. Robin and Regina walked them out the door, standing on the porch to wave goodbye to them as they disappeared into cold night air.

"You've got to kiss again!" Roland giggled from the doorway pointing to the sprig of mistletoe that hung above their heads.

"It is a tradition," Regina smiled playfully.

"Who am I to argue with tradition?" Robin smirked reaching out and pulling her to him before capturing her lips with his own.

"We still get to open one present each right?" Henry interrupted coming to join Roland in the open door.

"Yes, but only one." Regina confirmed pulling back and looking at them with a smile.

"Yay! Come on Papa!" Roland shouted happily, coming out to grab them each by the hand and dragging them back inside.

Settling next to the tree, Robin handed each boy a present and stood while they debated who should go first in opening. Roland insisted it was only fair that because he was the littlest and never got to do anything first that he should get to open his first and being the understanding big brother he was quickly becoming Henry agreed.

Tearing the snowman covered paper to shreds in minutes, Roland squealed with delight at the matching set of pajamas for him and his beloved stuffed monkey.

Henry went next, laughing when he pulled out a new set of pajamas and slippers. "I knew it'd be pajamas, it's always pajamas!" He teased kissing his mom on the cheek.

"So I like everyone to look nice for pictures Christmas morning," Regina laughed kissing him back and helping Roland to remove the tags of his. "Alright you boys better get ready for bed if you want Santa to come." She directed handing the pjs back to Roland.

"In a second," Robin interrupted. "What about you're present?"

"My present?" Regina asked confused.

"It has your name on it." Robin said pulling a shiny golden package from behind his back.

"But, how? What?" Regina mumbled looking up to meet Robin's eyes.

"Open it, Regina!" Roland commanded no longer able to contain his excitement.

"Go ahead mom, open it!" Henry coaxed.

Robin placed the box in Regina's hands a smile on his face.

"Robin you shouldn't…" Regina began.

"I think they boys want you to open it." Robin smiled nodding towards the package in her lap.

Slowly drawling her finger across each tapped area, Regina carefully removed the shiny gold paper until she uncovered a large brown book with the words ONCE UPON A TIME engraved on the front.

"Henry's storybook, I don't understand?" Regina said confused, running her hand over the book she'd spent the last few years obsessing over.

"That's not my storybook" Henry said with a smile pointing to the table next to the tree where another story book lay. "Mine is over there."

"What? How?" Regina asked looking at the book then back at hers. "But how is that possible?"

"Perhaps you should open it" Robin directed placing his hand on Roland's shoulder and smiling at her.

Flipping the cover over, Regina opened the book to find a familiar picture on the first page. It was the same picture she'd torn up that day at the town line when Robin and Roland had disappeared into nothingness and she'd been left feeling hopeless. The same picture that had appeared weeks later perfectly mended in her coat pocket when she'd contemplated giving up on her search for the author and her happy ending. A simple beautiful water color portrait of what could have been if she'd followed her heart all those years before and not run away.

"Keep looking," Robin urged when she looked up at him teary eyed.

The rest of the pictures that lay beneath the brown leather binding were a collection of every moment they had spent together since that faithful day when she'd walked away from the pub. There was the picture of her saving Roland from the flying monkey, of them talking in the woods the day she'd been reading Rumples letter to her mother, their first kiss, their picnic in her office in front of the fire, every moment beautifully painted and bound. Then halfway through the pages were empty, plain yellowed parchment waiting to be filled.

"I… how… Where did this come from?" Regina asked meeting Robin's eyes, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"The boys and I decided it was time we started writing our own happy ending, so we took a trip to see that illusive author of Henry's book." Robin explained.

"And he gave you this?" Regina asked cradling the book to her chest.

"Not exactly," Robin smiled mischievously. "But he did say that we are all the authors of our own story, he's not so much of an author as a bookkeeper per say."

"I know but…" Tears slipped down her cheeks, as the gravity of his words overwhelmed her.

"We can have a happy ending Regina, all of us together, we just have to write it." Robin assured her.

"Don't cry Regina, don't you like your present?" Roland asked concerned coming to place his hands on her cheeks and looking into her teary eyes.

"It's perfect. I love it." Regina said leaning down and pulling him into a hug.

"Then why are you crying?" Roland asked pulling back to wipe her tears away with his small hands.

"Because, I'm so happy," Regina assured with a smile before placing him on the ground and getting up to hug Henry. "I love you Henry, thank you for helping me find my happy ending."

"I love you too MOM, but it wasn't just me it was all of us." Henry assured hugging her tightly.

Turning to look at Robin more tears trickled down her cheeks, "I don't know what to say" She whispered making her way into his arms.

"Say you'll spend the rest of our lives writing our story with me." Robin whispered back resting his forehead to hers, and brushing the pad of his thumb over her cheek to brush away her tears.

"Always," She muttered quietly before leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own.

"Oh gosh, they're kissing again." Roland sighed, to everyone's amusement.

"Alright lad, time to get ready for bed." Robin laughed looking down at his son.

"But I can't sleep Papa, I'm not tired." Roland insisted with a yawn.

"How about this you and Henry go get into your PJs and brush your teeth, then we'll all sit around the fire and read T'was The Night Before Christmas, deal?" Regina offered.

"Now that sounds like a fair trade doesn't it Roland?" Robin asked.

"Okay." Roland yawned again then turned to grab his pajamas.

"Come on Roland, I'll help you get into your pajamas." Henry smiled taking Roland's hand and leading him towards the staircase.

"Are they always gonna be like this?" Roland asked looking back at Robin and Regina who were once again enveloped in each other's arms.

"If we're lucky," Henry said.

Twenty minutes later, Roland scampered down the stairs and burst into the living room, his pajama clad monkey in hand. "Okay I'm ready for Santa to come!" He announced making his way over to Robin who was tending to the fire in the fireplace.

"You are?" Robin smiled pulling the boy into his arms and making his way over to the couch. "Well he won't come unless you're sleeping you know?"

"But I'm…not tired." Roland yawned, his eyes blinking slowly.

Regina and Henry made their way into the living room carrying a plate of cookies and a huge glass of milk.

"You forgot carrots," Roland yawned.

"Carrots?" Regina asked confused.

"For the reindeer a course," Roland said climbing off his father's lap and running towards the kitchen. He appeared moments later a large bundle of carrots in hand. "They need a snack too."

"Of Course they do," Regina smiled taking the bundle from him and placing them next to the plate of cookies and milk. "How's that look?"

"Good, I hope Santa likes sugar cookies." Roland said examining his Christmas offering.

"I've got it on good authority that sugar cookies are his absolute favorite." Robin interjected with a smile.

"Good thing we saved him some then," Roland yawned again as he made his way over and climbed back up into Robin's lap.

"Got it!" Henry said holding up a book.

"Who wants to read it?" Regina asked sitting beside Robin and Roland and motioning for Henry to sit beside her.

"You read it, Gina." Roland yawned resting his head against Robin's chest and snuggling his monkey.

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse…." Regina began as Henry leaned his head over on her shoulder to listen. By the books end, Roland was fast asleep in his father's arms and Henry was not long to follow.

"Let's get you into bed." Regina said softly urging Henry to his feet and helping him up the stairs, with Robin and his sleeping son following behind them.

Once both boys were snuggled into their beds with goodnight kisses and whispered I love yous and I love you mores said, Regina and Robin made their way back down to the living room to work their Christmas magic. It wasn't long before the room was filled with beautiful wrapped packages in every size, shape and color.

"You're going to spoil them," Robin said, nibbling on a sugar cookie as he placed the last package under the tree.

"I don't know what you're talking about, these are from Santa Clause." Regina smiled making her way over to the couch, kicking off her high heels and sitting down.

"Pleading the fifth are we," Robin smiled sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms.

"Absolutely," She smiled pulling her feet up under her and resting her head against his chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Robin questioned, kissing the top of her head.

"Surprisingly yes, I did." Regina admitted with a content sigh as she spotted her Christmas present on the coffee table and reached for it, pulling it into her lap and flipping it open. She skimmed each page letting her finger trace every photograph loving and was surprised to find that a new one had been added. "Where did this come from?" she asked looking around.

"What?" Robin asked.

"This one, it wasn't here earlier," She explained showing him the photograph of Robin, Roland, Henry and herself all gathered around the Christmas tree opening presents.

"Seems to me that's just another page of our story," Robin smiled taking the book in his hands to investigate it more thoroughly. "We seem to have quite a few pages to fill." Robin whispered pulling her chin upward until their eyes met and their lips were just inches apart. "We should probably get started."

"What exactly did you have in mind Mr. Hood?" She whispered her eyes teary and mischievous.

"I was just thinking that maybe it was time to unwrap my present from Santa Clause." Robin beamed his eyes sparkling with mischief, as his fingers swept over her rib cage to lightly brush over her breast before continuing upward until her cheek was resting against his palm and he was drawing her lips towards his.

"The boys…" She whispered a little breathless.

"Are sound asleep upstairs," Robin murmured as his lips swept past her ear to plant warm, wet kisses down the slope of her neck.

"True…. But…." Regina began breathless, as her body began to thrum to life under his kisses.

"I've wanted you all day," He said in a hot breathless whisper against her ear just before he caught her earlobe between his teeth.

"So… have I.., but Robin… if the boys..." She began but her voice trailed off as he lowered his head and his open mouth slid down her throat, his tongue lapping gently over the sensitive skin there until he found the steady pounding of her pulse and slowly closed his lips, suckling at the beating force. As his thumbs moved to her breasts in soft sweeping circles around her nipples, she could feel her blood rushing to every inch of her body hot and pounding. Her eyes closed on a moan as her head fell backward and her hands ran in soft sweeps up his arms.

"They won't." He finished her thought in a whisper as his mouth glided upward teeth nipping and kissing her neck before his teeth caught her earlobe again. 'They were exhausted." He murmured as his mouth began the lazy tortuous trail of kisses along her jawline.

"Maybe we should…." She gasped, as every nerve in her body pulsed to life like pure energy crashing over her again and again. "God… "

"How long are you going to keep talking?" He murmured as his lips planted soft feathery kisses from her temple over her cheek.

"I think I'm finished…" She gasped breathlessly, digging her fingers into his biceps. "Oh for God's sake kiss me already."

"As you wish," he smiled moving his wandering mouth over hers, he'd expected the punch, and he craved it. He let his body absorb the shock as he pulled her on top of him and pressed her body into his. He had never wanted or needed anymore more than he wanted and needed her in that moment. She was pure energy in his arms snapping and pulsing with life. Starving, he pushed his tongue between her lips and entangled it with her own, diving deeper into her mouth as her heart pounded against his. His fingers danced up her spine to the latch of her zipper before dragging the cold metal down its metal track and granting him access to her silk covered breasts.

Breathless, Regina pulled back catching his eyes with her own, as he pulled the fabric of her dress down her arms to free them. Rocking her hips slowly against him, she could feel him harden beneath her. Her fingers worked feverishly to unbutton his shirt as she dipped her head downward again crushing her mouth over his and plunging her tongue back inside it to entangle with his once more, his moan of approval vibrating its way through her.

His hands slid hungrily up her thighs pushing the fabric of her dress upward and allowing her hips to spread open to better straddle his own. He moaned into her mouth as the heat of her core burned over him. Working the fabric of her dress upward over her torso, he pulled back from kissing her just long enough to yank the dress over her head, discarding the bothersome barrier at the floor beneath them. His hands moved slid over the silky black curve of her hips gripping her butt and rocking her into him again.

Regina's hands slid inside his open shirt tickling the taunt muscles of his chest before working their way to his arms where she slid the cotton fabric off his shoulders and down his arms freeing him. Sliding her lips from his mouth across his jawline she returned the tortuous kisses he'd offered earlier, her lips soft and wet on his skin as they trailed to his ear where she nipped at his earlobe and growled into his ear.

Robin's head fell back on a moan as her lips suckled and caressed every inch of his neck until they found the thrum of his pulse and nipped gently. Finding the hem of the black silky camisole that stood between him and her flesh, he slid his hands beneath it drawing light patterns up her torso to her ribcage, until they found the soft round mounds of her breasts and cupped them gently his thumb tracing light circles around her nipples. He smiled as her body shuddered against his touch and a soft moan escaped her lips in a hot breathy burst against his neck. Tugging the silk fabric the rest of the way up her torso and over her head, Robin hands slide around her back pulling her forward just enough to bring her freed breasts to his mouth, where he pulled the soft mound in and suckled it lightly.

Regina's head fell back ward on a moan as every cell in her body screamed yearning for more, needing him to be closer, has her fingers dug into his shoulders to steady her. She wanted him inside her, needed him to possess her, to take her right then and there, never had she wanted or needed him more than right then in that moment. "Robin" she gasped the words escaping her lips a breathy plea.

His hands trailed lightly over her ribcage to her torso tracing tortuous warm patterns, as his mouth paid attention to each breast suckling and nipping the soft mounds of flesh until they were full and sensitive to the touch. Slowly his fingers worked their way southward summed by the silky dampness pressed against the bulge in his pants rocking slowly back and forth. Brushing his fingertips in light circles over damp silk, he moaned in approval of the heat and wetness his touch seemed to summon from her.

Impatient, Regina tugged at his belt struggling to undo the clasp and allow her access to the button and zipper beneath it, her head resting against his shoulder as his mouth trailed over each nipple tugging and suckling. Soft moans of pleasure and wanting escaped her lips involuntarily, as she worked her fingers to undo the button of his pants before sliding his zipper down. She smiled as her fingers brushed against the fabric covered erection sending a shudder through him. Shifting her hips back slightly, she laughed against his neck as he groaned in disapproval before she tugged at his jeans in an attempt to free him of them. As his hips arched upward in an effort to help her, she dug her fingers into his shoulders in an effort to keep her balance as Robin's hands left her torso to assist in removing the dark denim fabric between them. As his pants fell to the floor to join her dress, she quickly straddled her hips over his again brushing damp silk over his cotton and spandex covered erection.

Robin's fingers dug into her hips holding her steady against him as he reached upward to capture her mouth again in a hunger filled kiss. Every inch of him craved her, pulsated its need to be closer to her. His fingers found the edge of her silk shorts and skittered teasing around the brim brushing against her hot flesh tauntingly. Her hips rocked forward harder this time almost demanding and her moaned into her mouth in approval as his fingers dipped downward seeking the heat and wetness that radiated from her core. A gasped escaped her lips hot breath invading his mouth as his fingers found her clitoris and began to fondle it gently applying pressure before circling it gently.

She rocked forward again her hips harsh and demanding trying to drive his fingers lower as her body screamed, nerves on fire, tiny balls of energy bursting into flames beneath her pale skin. She could feel it, almost hear it a constant primitive drumming as her blood pulsed beneath the surface. She gasped out digging into the hard flesh of his shoulders as his finger slid inside her eliciting a new wave of sensation with each withdrawal and plunge forward. She arched into his touch, her head spinning as she tried in vain to steady herself.

"You're so wet," He whispered breathlessly before he captured her mouth again, his fingers slipping in and out of her in a slowly steady rhythm that pulled breathless murmurs from her.

She rocked against his fingers every movement driving him a little dipper inside her straining and stretching until they brushed against her sweet spot flooding her body with every touch. "Oh mmmy God…" She gasped as his mouth left hers and began its journey of exploration, placing feathery light kiss across her check, to her ear, down her neck where it suckled her pulse point before moving onward to capture her breasts once again. She groaned in disapproval as his fingers retreated from her depths as his hand pulled free from the silk shorts that still stood between them.

Robin laughed at her disproval then slid his hands under her butt and lifted her gently into the air, her legs still straddling his hips and his hands wrapped beneath her bottom for support. "I hate this bloody couch not enough room." He explained carrying her towards the staircase.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laughed before leaning forward to capture his mouth as he carried her up the stairs and into their room, kicking the door closed with is foot before he took her over and dropped her on the bed.

Crawling in beside her, his hands went immediately to the silk fabric that stood between them , tugging it down over her hips, as his mouth clever and dangerous began to roam once again nipping and suckling her breasts before sliding to her torso where his tongue danced in circles around the quivering flesh there. Discarding the silky shorts on the ground beside the bed, his hands slid up her thighs pushing them apart as them moved toward the wet hot core of her body, his fingers sliding back inside her on a silent oath.

Regina gasped arching into his touch, her fingers snaking into his hair as his mouth traveled down her torso to her pelvis to join his hands in exploring her. Her body was bombarded, his fingers those long urgent fingers rubbing her clitoris in soft pressure filled pulses and his mouth, oh god his mouth wild and demanding had her head spinning. As his tongue dipped inside her she arched upward her body bombarded with sensation after sensation. With each gasping breath, she gulped in hot, thick air until her system was too full and fighting for release, she cried out, dragging him at him, pulling him back up to her, unable to bear what was happening to her body, Frantic for more.

His mouth leaving her depths his fingers continued their steady pulse thrumming in and out quicker and steadier as he kissed his way back up her torso, to her ribcage and then her breasts looking up only when he felt her body begin to rock harder against his hand. He caught her eyes dark and sensuous in the moonlight.

She was falling, endlessly falling, helplessly falling and he was there kissing her, holding her directing her. She caught his eyes in a wave of sensation that tipped her over and had her shuddering and shaking a mound of energy exploding putty in his hands. Moments later his fingers retreated and he propelled himself upward capturing her mouth once again. Driven by the desire to pleas him she rolled him onto his back and tugged at the spandex fabric of his boxer briefs pulling them down over his hips and thighs to free his erection. Tossing them to the floor, her hand came slid around him pulling and teasing, as her lips came down on his again hungry and frantic.

Robin rocked with the slow steady grasp of her hand tugging and pulling on his hard member, every touch drawing a crashing wave of sensation to race through him. He moaned as her lips left his and nipped and kissed their way over his jawline, down his neck, while her fingers teased the tip of his erection with light careful circles that left him bucking his hips into them.

Regina kissed her way over his muscular torso lapping and licking her way over each indentation. She looked up catching his blue eyes like beacons in the moonlight holding her a prisoner in his gaze and she smiled as she drew the tip of him into her mouth sucking gently while her tongue trailed in light circles. He moaned and bucked upward in response and she drew him deeper into her mouth on the gasp of approval. Her hands and mouth tugging and sucking, lapping and pulling every inch of him, had him gasping and moaning in pleasure.

His fingers entangled in her soft dark tresses as her mouth suck and pulled crashing sensation after sensation over her again and again bringing him just to the brink before pulling away again.

Frantic and desperate his hands reached for her pulling her, dragging her up ward until her lips crashed with his again. His hands found her hips and dug into the lifting them upward until they hovered over him, he caught her eyes once more searching for approval.

Arching back, she took him into her. Her body shuddered and shuddered as he filled her, as she opened herself and took more of him. Her head flung back her long slender body curved she began to rock slowly the feel of him inside her crashing sensation over sensation through her body. She gasped out as his hand left her hips and cupped her breasts niching her nipples before his mouth was there to sooth them sucking gently.

She braced her hands against his chest striving for a rhythm that would please them both rocking slowly, then faster only to slow again. Pulling her knees upward she adjusted her stride sitting atop him driving him deeper into the heat of her core until the head of his erection pulsed against her g-spot.

Feeling her body begin to pulse quicker, Robin rocked his hips into her speeding up their rhythm slowly, then faster then faster still, his body rocking towards her meeting every arch of her hips thrust for thrust. He gripped her hands with his watching as she rode him. Fearless and beautiful were the only words his frantic mind could think to describe her. She looked beautiful and fearless rising above him, joined to him, and filled with him.

"Robin, oh god please…" She pleased breathlessly as every nerve in her body exploded.

On cue, He grabbed her hips and rolled them over so he was on top, his body drove downward plunging deeper into her as he rediscovered their rhythm. Her fingers gripping his shoulders her mouth hungry and frantic searching for his, he plunged into her again deeper harder and every inch of him was buried deep inside her and neither could tell where one body ended and the other began.

Every cell in her body pulsed and exploded over and over again, as her body was bombarded with sensation after sensation. She was dying. She had to be dying she thought, how was it possible to be alive and feel so much. Each thrust of his hips had her head spinning, light dancing behind her eyes. She could feel herself climbing every nerve tightly humming, every inch of her filled with hot blood like liquid fire in her veins.

Robin moved faster feeling her body tightening around him, he plunged deeper and deeper his hips matching every thrust as they pounded into her own until he pulled them higher towards the peak and threatened to leave them tumbling through space, bodies pulsing, crying out into each other mouths as they reached the peak and tumbling over it in one beautiful dance that left them both breathless and exhausted.

He collapsed on top of her boneless and damp, her hands stroking lightly down his back as they caught their breath, He kissed her check softly gliding over it until he reached her mouth were he captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss. Straddling his arms on either side of her, he pushed himself upward and smiled when her arms tightened around him to keep him from slipping out of her depths. "That was the best present I've ever gotten," He whispered his eyes sparkling in the moonlight amused. "Remind me to send a thank you letter to old Saint Nick."

"Guess you were a good boy this year." Regina teased biting down on her bottom lip.

"Or Santa is a bit of a bad boy himself." Robin offered with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe," She laughed lifting herself upward to capture his mouth with hers.

"Well Roland and Henry did ask for a sister, perhaps he's just killing two birds with one stone." Robin contemplated smiling.

"Well it is Christmas we wouldn't want to disappoint them." She teased her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Who am I to argue with the Christmas spirit?" Robin said crashing his mouth against hers again.

Sunlight streamed into the window cascading over the sleeping woman in his arms, Robin smiled tightening his grip around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Hmmmm" she murmured sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Almost six," Robin whispered in her ear kissing her temple

Moments later Roland burst into the room his stuffed monkey in hand. "Papa! Regina! Get up! Santa came! Santa Came!" he screamed jumping on the bed excitedly.

"We're up." Robin yawned smiling at his son's excitement.

"Come on let's go come see!" Roland demanded jumping off the bed and rushing towards the door.

"Why don't you go wake up Henry and Regina and I will meet you downstairs." Robin offered.

"Henry!" Roland screamed running out into the hallway.

"We better get dressed he'll be back any second," Robin advised grabbing a pair of pajama pants off the chair next to the bed and dragging them on.

"Wait, Robin," Regina jolted upward, "did we leave our clothes downstairs in front of the fireplace last night?"

"We did indeed" Robin chuckled, "Lucky for you I got to pee in the middle of the night and went down to fetch them."

Falling back against the pillows Regina released a laugh of relief. "That's not a conversation I wanted to have Christmas morning."

"What's not a conversation you want to have?" Henry asked, peeking his head in the door.

"Nothing," Robin laughed. "Why don't you go call Emma and your grandparents to let them know we're up and ready when they are."

"Okay, you coming, mom?" Henry said turning to leave.

"I'll be right down." Regina said holding her sheet a little tighter around her naked body in hopes her son did get any unexpected clues as to what she and Robin had been up to the night before.

"I'll go start breakfast," Robin offered leaning down to capture his lips. "Why don't you slip into something a bit less comfortable and join us."

Two hours later, the room was full of conversation and laughter and Robin, Killian and David attempted to assemble various Christmas presents with Roland and Henry's various offerings to help. Emma, Regina and Mary Margret sat at the table sipping coffee and tea and nibbling and chatting about the year's adventures. Snow danced lazily through the morning sky, twirling and spinning around Walter, the magical snowman that stood guard just outside the door.

Spying her Christmas gift on the coffee table, Regina smiled to herself and thought about how wonderfully merry her Christmas had been and how much hope she had that finally it would really be a Happy New Year.

Fin.


End file.
